


kaorutober 2019

by vaahtokarkki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, last one is a birthday chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaahtokarkki/pseuds/vaahtokarkki
Summary: A collection of drabbles, all centered on Kaoru, updated all through October. Chapters marked with a * are romantic, the rest are platonic.1: Wataru*2: Shu*3: Marine Bio Club4: Izumi*5: Souma6: Chiaki*7: Madara*8: Arashi*9: 3A trio10: Rei*11: Kanata12: Nazuna*13: UNDEAD + Anzu





	1. Wataru*

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME!! last year I did a neat little project where I wrote a collection of drabbles all about kaoru being loved and cherished, and I decided to do the same thing this year. so buckle up, and enjoy!!
> 
> starting off this project we have wataru and some good old-fashioned morning fluff <3

Kaoru wakes up before Wataru does. At first he tries to pry Wataru awake, but that results in a pair of strong arms pulling him back to bed. It takes Kaoru five whole minutes to wrangle himself free, and after that he doesn’t try to wake Wataru again.

Instead, he sits by Wataru’s elaborate dressing table and starts taming all the knots in his hair. One of his well-kept secrets is that his bedhead is horrible, and now he sits in front of the mirror, silently cursing his hair. He’s so focused on the task that he doesn’t notice the presence behind him until someone blows air in his ear.

”Boo!” Wataru whispers right in his ear, and Kaoru startles so badly he drops his comb.

”Hibiki-kun!” Kaoru hisses, one hand over his heart to calm it down.

”Did you get such a fright that you reverted back to my last name?” Wataru gasps audibly. ”Kaoru~kun.”

”A fiend like you doesn’t deserve to be called by your first name.”

Kaoru leans down to pick up the comb, but Wataru is faster. The comb is placed in Kaoru’s hand at the same time a kiss is placed on his cheek.

”Can I make it up to you? Perhaps by helping with your hair?”

The offer softens Kaoru, but he won’t admit it that easily. He huffs, crossing his arms.

”Don’t you have your own hair to worry about? I’d imagine it’s even more work than mine.”

”Hmm… not really.”

Wataru shakes his head, and by some unfair and wicked magic, his hair untangles. Knots disappear, every hair sticking up smooths down. Kaoru’s mouth falls open.

”You…”

”See? I’m all free to help you!” Wataru grins.

Kaoru glares daggers at Wataru as he hands the comb over. From another side of the room, a dove flies over, the telltale sound of wings fluttering preceding the descending weight on Kaoru’s shoulder.

Kaoru glances at the dove. Curse them all being the same colour, he can’t properly tell them apart yet, but he  _ thinks _ this one’s Jeanne.

”No, no, not right now”, Wataru reaches out to get the dove on his hand instead. The dove stubbornly sidesteps away, but eventually lets Wataru lift her. ”You can cuddle him later, okay?”

The dove yawns and flutters to sit on top of Wataru’s head instead. Wataru seems satisfied with that and starts combing through Kaoru’s hair.

”Jeanne… right?” Kaoru asks uncertainly.

”Yes! I think she likes you so much because UNDEAD is always wearing crosses.”

That makes little sense to Kaoru, but he nods, relieved to have gotten it right. Wataru begins humming quietly until finally he’s done with all the knots.

”Now, let’s see… I think I know what I’m doing with this.” Wataru runs his hands through Kaoru’s hair, lightly massaging his scalp as he goes.

”Wataru-kun? Are you talking about my hair?”

”Yes, yes, it’s just the right length…”

”Just remember to use the hair products I brought for myself”, Kaoru sighs and then closes his eyes to relax. Wataru seems to have a vision, and Kaoru doesn’t need to interrupt him.

Wataru continues humming, adept fingers working through Kaoru’s hair. The feeling is so calming Kaoru nearly dozes off, especially when one of the doves in the room begins to coo.

”Kaoru-kun”, Wataru’s quiet voice brings Kaoru back from the hazy state he’s in. ”I’m done.”

Kaoru blinks and then focuses his gaze at the mirror. His hair is on a braid… with beads woven into it, topped with a few flowers. This hairdo has Wataru written all over it, which means Kaoru will be mercilessly teased about it at school.

Still, it’s well worth the bright smile Wataru is wearing when he looks upon his handiwork.

”It’s beautiful”, Kaoru admits. ”Thank you.”

”You’re very welcome!” Wataru leans down to kiss the corner of Kaoru’s mouth, which results in Jeanne frantically flapping her wings to remain on top of Wataru’s head.

She fails, which causes the rest of the doves to take flight as well. Jeanne finds refuge on Kaoru’s lap while the rest of them fly over to land on Kaoru’s head and shoulders.

”Stay still, stay still! Oh my gosh”, Wataru gasps. ”Wait  _ right _ there, all of you.”

Wataru runs off and swiftly returns with his phone in hand. He looks incredibly pleased as he snaps picture after picture of the scene.

”I’m in my pyjamas”, Kaoru protests half-heartedly.

”Hush, you look amazing and you know it”, Wataru takes one more photo and then lowers the phone. ”Can you smile a bit? Maybe lean over to give Pudding a kiss, or – ah, would you pick Jeanne up, hold her so she’s in the picture… there! Perfect!”

”Did you get a good one?” Kaoru finds himself smiling for real.

”With your charisma and my phone camera skills? Naturally. Now let’s get these sweethearts off you before they poop on you.”

”Before they what?” Kaoru blinks, but Wataru is already picking birds off him.

”Don’t worry about it! We’ll wash your shirt.”

”You mean they already-?” Kaoru’s sentence is interrupted by Wataru carefully taking Jeanne off his hand and placing a kiss on his lips.

”I said don’t worry about it. It comes off surprisingly easy.”

To be fair, a situation like this is just something one has to accept if dating one Wataru Hibiki. Kaoru shakes his head fondly and picks up his phone.

”Uh, Wataru-kun?”

”There it is! First name”, Wataru grins, then kisses Jeanne’s chest. She flutters her wings happily. ”Back in your good books, huh?”

”Yes, but at this rate we’re also gonna be late from school.”

”Ah.”

”Come on then, you know I’ve been trying to keep my attendance up”, Kaoru hurries, running to where he left his school uniform. ”Wait – what about your hair?”

”I’d have loved for you to help me, but there seems to be no time”, Wataru sighs. ”Ah well! Just have to do it the usual way.”

He claps his hands, and all four doves begin flying around his head. Kaoru watches in disbelief as they form the bun, even getting hairpins from Wataru’s dresser table. And if that wasn’t enough, next they go for the braid, three doves taking strands of hair and entwining them perfectly.

”Are you showing off right now?” Kaoru squints at the scene.

”Who do you think I am? Of  _ course _ I’m showing off”, Wataru tilts his chin up. ”I’ve got the most talented birds in the world, after all.”

”Can they get us to school on time?”

”They can distract the teachers into being late, too.”

”I’ll consider it. Just get your uniform on, okay? No, wait.”

Wataru smiles knowingly as Kaoru approaches him.

”Did you forget something?” he asks.

Kaoru leans over to quickly peck Wataru on the lips.

”No”, he huffs. ”Now let’s get a move on.”


	2. Shu*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back!! first of all, thank you so much for all the comments... I was so happy to hear that you liked the first chapter!! this one's all about shu (and mademoiselle)!

”Hakaze, would you hold her for a bit?”

Before Kaoru can reply at all, he’s shoved an armful of Mademoiselle, and then he can’t really refuse anymore. Meanwhile Shu whips out what looks like a shirt, as well as a needle and some embroidery thread.

Kaoru sits down near Shu, carefully adjusting Mademoiselle’s position. He’s never held her before, but she’s surprisingly heavy… not that he’ll say that to a lady.

How come Shu entrusted Kaoru with her, anyway? Sure, they’re the only ones in the classroom at the moment, but that can’t be the only reason. Could this mean… an inkling of trust?!

Kaoru watches Shu work for a while. Sure enough, he’s embroidering with precise stitches. It’s a bit boring to just watch him work… so Kaoru should strike up a conversation.

He glances down at Mademoiselle. Actually, he has an even better idea.

”_Shu-kun, Kaoru-kun looks like he’d really like to talk to you _♪”

Kaoru holds his breath and waits. He knows he sucks at the ventriloquism part, but he thinks his impression of Mademoiselle was pretty spot on.

Shu doesn’t react at all.

”_My, my, ignoring him? That’s not like you, Shu-kun~” _

And… nothing. Either Shu is ignoring him on purpose or he’s zoned into some other dimension than the one they’re in. Either way, perhaps Kaoru should up the stakes.

”_Personally, I couldn’t ignore such a handsome young man. I don’t know how you do it~” _

Shu’s thread runs out and he cuts himself a new one, but Kaoru is pretty sure that has nothing to do with his performance.

”_Have you noticed how especially dashing he looks today?” _

”Thank you, Mademoiselle-chan”, Kaoru effortlessly switches back to his own voice. ”But you give me too much credit – Itsuki-kun is the handsome one here.”

”_Oh, Shu-kun is always handsome, just like you! The sight of you two side by side always sends my little heart aflutter~” _

”Aw, Mademoiselle-chan!” Kaoru laughs. ”You’re too kind. I’m sure Itsuki-kun would say the same, if he were listening.”

”_Rea~lly? It’s a shame he’s so absorbed in his work all the time. Perhaps you should take him out some time?” _

”Mademoiselle-chan! That’s a nice though, but I doubt he’d want to go out with me.”

”_You never know until you try! What do you say, Shu-kun? A date with Kaoru-kun?” _

Kaoru pauses the conversation and pays a glance at Shu. Those are some amazing nerves he’s got since not even the date proposition seems to budge him.

Well, that’s fine. If he doesn’t want to take part, that’s fine. Kaoru is having a great time even without him.

”Well, Mademoiselle-chan, what’s your favourite thing about Itsuki-kun?”

”_Shu-kun? His kind heart, of course.” _

”Really? I would’ve said, those piercing lavender eyes… What about me, then?”

”_As for Kaoru-kun… your kind heart!” _

”You’re making me blush”, Kaoru gasps. ”Did you just say the same thing for the both of us…?”

”_That’s because you both are so kind!” _

”That’s so sweet of you to say, but what about my handsome face or great body? You should see me surfing~”

”_Oh!” _ Kaoru does a high-pitched giggle. _ ”I bet you have a great beach body, Kaoru-kun~” _

”That’s indecent!” A shrill voice cuts through the air. Kaoru startles and immediately turns his focus on Shu, whose face is tinted red. ”She wouldn’t… _ shouldn’t _ see your… half-naked body!”

”Itsuki-kun!” Kaoru gasps, delighted. ”You finally joined us!”

”I had to put an end to this charade.”

”My impression was pretty good, right?”

”It was terrible.” Shu extends his arms, and Kaoru hands Mademoiselle over. ”But you got one thing right.”

”Which is?” Kaoru perks up. ”That I’m incredibly handsome?”

”…” Shu frowns, but his cheeks turn even redder. ”…That your best quality is your kind heart.”

Now it’s Kaoru’s turn to get flustered. He inhales sharply, eyes widening.

”You were listening the entire time! Even to that… one bit…?” The word _ date _ suddenly runs through Kaoru’s mind.

”There were many bits. But”, Shu stands up, ”to answer the question you posed as her… yes, I’d love to go on a date.”

”What?” Kaoru blinks. ”I mean, yes!”

”Very well. I’ll see you Friday after class.”

”Okay”, Kaoru swallows hard.

”And, for the record… I do think it’s difficult to ignore such a handsome young man.”

”You do?” Kaoru asks. ”For real?”

”_He does”, _ Mademoiselle answers. _ ”Ah, it seems Shu-kun is getting embarrassed!” _

”Really?” Kaoru laughs. ”Well, it was lovely talking with you… Mademoiselle-chan.”


	3. Marine Bio Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this club so so much

Lately, Kaoru has begun to think nobody actually cares what their club does. Purchases aside, Kaoru saw the permission slip Kanata filled so they could stay overnight at school.

_ We want to have a fun sleepover _ _ ♪. _ Bam, approved. Only two weeks earlier they got a large shipment of marine life documentaries, and a week after that, a large flatscreen TV.

”Why didn’t you just write that we’re gonna watch these?” Kaoru asks, holding a DVD in his hand. _ The fascinating life of crustaceans, _ the cover reads.

”Because we ’are’ here to have ’fun’ ♪”, Kanata picks up another DVD. That one seems to be part of a set where each one focuses on the ecosystem of a different ocean.

”And to learn?”

”Learning ’about’ marine life ’is’ the fun”, Kanata puts the DVD down.

Kaoru can’t argue with that. He goes through the DVDs while Kanata goes for a walk between the tanks. Kanata will want to watch all of them at some point, so tonight Kaoru and Souma can pick which they start with, right? And since Souma isn’t here yet, Kaoru can call dibs. He carefully sets aside a documentary on aquatic birds.

But speaking of Souma, he arrives soon after. He looks dissatisfied when the only person he sees is Kaoru.

”Hey”, Kaoru greets.

”I see you decided to join us”, Souma huffs.

”A sleepover? I wouldn’t miss that”, Kaoru laughs. ”Plus, we’ve got all these documentaries here. You get to learn, I get to be away from home, we’re all happy.”

Souma squints his eyes like he wants to question Kaoru further, but fortunately, he drops the subject.

”Is Buchou-dono here somewhere?”

”I am ’here’”, Kanata’s airy voice calls near them. Kanata is humming as he floats into sight, and Souma immediately makes a deep bow.

”Buchou-dono! I apologise for being late, I was held up in unit practise.”

”We nearly started without you”, Kaoru claims.

”Y-you did?” Souma gapes.

”Kaoru, stop ’teasing’ Souma”, Kanata frowns. ”We can not ’start’ before deciding which one to ’watch’.”

”You should decide, Buchou-dono”, Souma says immediately. ”At any rate, this disgrace has no say after tricking me.”

”I was thinking –” Kaoru ignores Souma’s words.

”Souma ’will’ decide.”

”What?” asks Kaoru.

”What?” asks Souma.

”After that, ’Kaoru’ will decide on one~ I want ’both’ of you to have ’fun’ tonight~” Kanata smiles. ”No ’fighting’ is allowed.”

Kaoru and Souma look at each other. After a moment, Souma huffs and looks down.

”If that is your wish.”

”Gotcha”, Kaoru adds. He just needs to not get on Souma’s nerves, right? Not that he knows how to actually do that. He’s _ tried _.

* * *

The documentary Souma picks is, predictably, about sea turtles. Kaoru has to admit it’s more interesting than he initially thought, but more importantly, it comes with the benefit of everyone getting along. It’s difficult for Kaoru to say anything aggravating when a bunch of cute animal babies are on the screen, and even more difficult for Souma to get mad at him.

After that is Kaoru’s pick and a wonderful time of feathers, bills, and wings. During the earlier documentary Souma kept silent, too focused on the screen, but now he keeps asking further questions which Kanata happily answers.

It’s nice. But while they’re all certainly having fun, Kanata hasn’t yet chosen a documentary. If they were to ask him, it’s likely he couldn’t choose since he wants to watch all of them… so after Kaoru’s documentary is over, he suggests they watch a deep sea documentary next.

Kanata’s face lights up in an instant, and they watch a documentary about the gnarliest deep sea creatures mankind has discovered.

* * *

After enough fun learning experiences (those deep sea creatures were _ ugly _), they spread out three futons. Kanata sleeps in the middle and he’s also somehow the fastest to crawl under the covers and start yawning.

”I had ’fun’”, he remarks while Kaoru is still stuffing his pillow in a pillowcase. ”Thank you ’both’ for being here.”

”Hey, no problem”, Kaoru smiles. ”We’re all part of the club.”

”I learned so much today!” Souma nods enthusiastically. ”Can we do this again sometime?”

”Of ’course’~” Kanata looks delighted. He waits for the other two to settle down on their futons, then speaks again. ”Kaoru~ Souma~ I am ’cold’~”

Kaoru blinks. Shouldn’t he have said that _ before _ all of them got cozy and comfortable…?

”I can fetch another blanket!” Souma offers immediately.

”I fear a ’blanket’ will not be ’enough’...” Kanata sighs.

Ah. Kaoru can see where this is going.

”Should we use our — body heat?”

”Oh!” Kanata sighs. ”That ’might’ work.”

Kaoru and Souma glance at each other over Kanata. Maybe just one of them would be enough, but… 

Without further cue, the two of them snuggle closer, both rolling over partly to Kanata’s futon to get close to him. Kanata hums in a pleased way once he’s sandwiched between them.

”Kaoru… Souma…” Kanata’s voice is already slowing down, but he continues after a yawn. ”I am ’glad’ you are in the ’club’ with me.”

Neither of them reply, but Kaoru wraps an arm around Kanata’s body, and on the other side of him, Souma does the same.


	4. Izumi*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support so far!! this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but full of love <3

”You wouldn’t _ believe _ the day I had.”

Kaoru hears the front door close and after that a loud sigh. He bites down a smile and sets aside the book he was reading.

”Do you want to talk about it, honey?” he calls out.

After a moment, Izumi emerges into the living room.

”Do I? You know I do.” Izumi sets down his bag and sighs again.

”Come here, I’ll help you relax”, Kaoru gestures for Izumi to come close. ”Was it the photoshoot?”

”It was the photoshoot”, Izumi agrees, walking closer. ”The director was critically incompetent.”

”Sit down, I’ll give you a massage.”

Izumi’s expression softens momentarily as he sits.

”Thank you. What was I saying…?”

”The director?” Kaoru begins massagins Izumi’s shoulders.

”The director. He’s a big name I’ve never worked with before, and I foolishly thought, he must be well-known for a reason. Wrong! I don’t know how he’s even got that famous.”

”And what did you do?”

”Followed instructions. Ugh! I should’ve told him off, but this was an important shoot. At least the photographer knew what she was doing.”

Kaoru knows he shouldn’t, but he finds Izumi ranting like this so _ cute_. Especially when Kaoru’s massaging is clearly affecting him positively and he has to manually keep his eyes from slipping shut.

Kaoru can’t help himself; he leans down to kiss the top of Izumi’s head.

”Did the pictures turn out okay?” he asks.

”Against all odds, yes. We had a connection with the photographer and managed to create art.”

”That sounds great.” Kaoru leans over again and lays a kiss by Izumi’s ear.

”I’ve worked with her before. We saved the whole team from a complete disaster. I bet if the pictures were terrible, the director would’ve shifted blame to anyone but himself.”

”I hope you never have to work with him again, honey.” One kiss on Izumi’s earlobe, one by jis jawline.

”I’ll let my agent know about all this first thing tomorrow.”

”You do that”, Kaoru peppers Izumi’s jawline in tiny kisses, massaging forgotten.

”You bet I – Kaokun?”

”Mm?” Kaoru opens his eyes and pulls away from Izumi’s skin. ”What is it?”

”I’m trying to have a moment here? I can’t stay mad at the director if you’re being so _ cute.” _

”Sorry”, Kaoru lays one more kiss on Izumi’s cheek. ”I was just helping you relax.”

”I know”, Izumi sighs. ”Well, it’s working. I don’t feel angry anymore.”

”See? I’m magic.” Kaoru wraps his arms around Izumi.

”I want to hear about your day too, babe”, Izumi mutters, eyes closing.

”We got booked for a variety show with Rei-kun.” Kaoru lays his face in Izumi’s hair, and – ugh, lifts it back up. ”Can we wash your hair? All the products in it are making me dizzy.”

”That’s on the stylist. She had no idea what she was doing!”

”Tell me about her in the bath”, Kaoru laughs fondly.


	5. Souma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter five!! I wanted to write some sweet bonding between these two. this takes place arouuund early spring, at a time when they've already grown a bit closer!

Things have been going more smoothly between Souma and Kaoru lately. Kaoru has been doing his best to be a good senpai to every younger student he knows these days, and Souma must have noticed. Maybe some of it is Kanata’s influence, or maybe Adonis has been saying good things about Kaoru.

Still, Souma confronting him in the hallway to ask for advice catches him off-guard.

”What did you need?” Kaoru asks once they meet up in the kitchen. Is this related to food?

”Adonis-dono has told me you’re good at cooking”, Souma begins. Then suddenly, he bows deeply. ”I wish to prepare lunch for my senpais in AKATSUKI. I heard you’ve done the same for UNDEAD, so it would be an honour to be under your guidance!”

”Oh, geez”, Kaoru is taken aback, ”it was just one time. But I’ll help you, sure.”

”Thank you!” Souma lifts his head. ”You’re a third year, so you must know what Hasumi-dono and Kiryu-dono like to eat?”

”Uhh…” Kaoru is in the same class as Keito, but has he ever seen the guy eat? ”Don’t use beans for Hasumi-kun…?”

”Right! No beans!” Souma nods. ”We’ll start from that.”

* * *

Since they’re cooking anyway Kaoru decides to make bentos for UNDEAD too. They were all moved the last time he did, though the whole situation was a bit weird. Kaoru had pretended it wasn’t a big deal, Koga had pretended he wasn’t moved, and all while Rei and Adonis had showered him in appreciative words.

Maybe the second time it’ll go smoother?

”Out of the three of them Adonis-kun eats the healthiest… or at least tries to. Koga-kun lives alone, and I swear he spends all his money on feeding his dog”, Kaoru explains while they prepare food. ”But then the problem is that Adonis-kun shares his sometimes scarce food with others who need it, such as Koga-kun.”

”What about your leader?” Souma asks. Kaoru’s stories have his full attention.

”Sakuma-san is a whole other bag of issues”, Kaoru sighs. ”Point is, they all have different diets so I’m making everyone’s bento unique. Sakuma-san gets foods rich in iron since he’s always complaining that he doesn’t get enough of it.”

”Hakaze-dono, you really seem to care about them”, Souma remarks.

”Nah… I don’t know”, Kaoru dodges from habit. ”Do I? Anyway – how are you coming along?”

”I don’t know if these will be good enough”, Souma sighs. ”What if they’re too plain?”

”Ok, Souma-kun, look”, Kaoru puts down his utensils. ”Never reveal that I said these words, but the secret ingredient is love.”

”Love?”

”If you put your heart into making these I’m sure those feelings will get through. What you make today doesn’t have to be anything special as long as it’s made with love.”

”Hakaze-dono…” Suddenly, Souma’s eyes are sparkling. ”Thank you! I’ll do my best! I’ll put all my care and respect into these bentos…!”

Souma bows again, catching Kaoru off-guard. The words really got through, huh…? It’s just like Souma to not think him weird for saying all that stuff.

”Heh… you’re welcome.” Kaoru won’t lie, it feels nice to make Souma look so happy.

”I should let Hasumi-senpai know what great advice you gave me.”

”What? No, no”, Kaoru pales. ”He doesn’t need to know?”

”Are you sure? He’s always complaining about you… maybe he just has the wrong impression, like I did. Hearing about the good you’ve done could change that!”

Wait, did Souma just admit he’s changed his mind about Kaoru? So Kaoru really has redeemed himself – wait, no, this isn’t the time.

”A-ah, but…” Kaoru tries to come up with a credible way to stop Souma. ”I’d rather he… also learned through my actions, like you have!”

”Oh!” Souma nods. ”In that case, I understand.”

”Thanks”, Kaoru sighs. Crisis averted; Keito won’t hear all the embarrassing things Kaoru spouted about love. ”Why don’t we get back to the bentos? Our rice seems to be done.”

”Yes!”


	6. Chiaki*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're halfway through october now! it's not halloween yet, but here's some halloween fluff regardless <3

Kaoru thinks his costume is _ great, _ thank you very much. So what if it isn’t a traditional monster costume? It’s still scary! And just because everyone else is dressed up as _ proper _ monsters, doesn’t make his costume any worse.

He isn’t gonna let anything dampen his mood tonight. It’s Halloween and he’s having a great time. Spending time with UNDEAD isn’t too bad and everyone’s in a good mood. Their performance isn’t until later, so they’re just getting ready and hanging out with other units.

It’s surprisingly nice, how well everyone seems to come along tonight. The disconnect Kaoru usually feels between himself and other people is smaller, too. He goes around everyone he would call friends; his club members, people from his class… But for some reason, Chiaki is nowhere to be found.

And that’s kind of – strange, really? A night like this, Chiaki should be bustling with energy and running around the place, but… he isn’t. If Kaoru is honest, he’s disappointed. He wants to see what Chiaki looks like in the costumes RYUSEITAI have and he wants Chiaki to see his own, too. Others may think his costume is boring but Kaoru knows Chiaki would compliment it earnestly.

There will be no compliments if Kaoru can’t find Chiaki, but he doesn’t want to seem _ too _ eager about it. Kanata would for sure see right through him. Maybe he could ask one of the RYUSEITAI first years? Ahh, but he doesn’t remember any of their names…

Distracted by his thoughts, Kaoru wanders out of the room – and finds Chiaki, standing outside the door. Kaoru doesn’t even recognise him at first, not with the costume and the almost _ timid _ look on his face, but Chiaki makes a small noise that draws Kaoru’s attention.

”H-Hakaze”, he stutters.

”Uh, Morisawa-kun? That’s you?” Kaoru blinks at him.

”Yes, it’s me! I’m so glad you came to save me.”

”Wh…” Okay, now Kaoru is lost. Isn’t that the line other people should say to Chiaki? ”Slow down. Save you from what?”

”E-everyone’s dressed up as monsters”, Chiaki steps closer and grabs Kaoru’s sleeve. ”It’s… it’s…”

”Scary…? But…” Kaoru glances at Chiaki’s costume. ”Uh, aren’t you also dressed as one?”

”It’s different!” Chiaki exclaims. ”I can’t see myself. Will you walk me back to the room? There’s so many monster people.”

Something about this situation is so absurd that Kaoru nods without thinking, and _ then _ actually thinks.

”Wait, you just need company to go in the room?”

”Ahh… it’s embarrassing to admit, since I’m a hero.” Chiaki glances nervously at the door. ”But my legs go weak when I see them.”

”You? Morisawa Chiaki? Afraid?” Kaoru still doesn’t quite believe it.

”I, I –” Chiaki stutters and lays his gaze down. His cheeks are a darker shade than before. ”I don’t want the others to see that, you know?”

”But I’m fine…?” The words cause strange flutters inside Kaoru’s chest.

”Well, your costume is not scary.”

”H-hey! What do you mean, not scary?”

”Well, uh, you’re a priest, right?” Chiaki looks him over. ”I think? So you’re not scary.”

Kaoru sighs, looking down at his own costume. It’s not something he _ hasn’t _ heard tonight, but coming from Chiaki right now, the line is even more embarrassing. Maybe because Chiaki seems to be scared of everyone _ but _ Kaoru.

”It’s supposed to be scary.” Kaoru mutters, defeated.

”Sorry”, Chiaki smiles apologetically. ”I could pretend I’m scared of you too…?”

”It’s okay”, Kaoru sighs again. ”I know that’s not you. So… want to head in?”

”You’ll help me?” Suddenly Chiaki’s eyes shine brighter, more like his usual self. ”Ah, thanks! I knew I could count on you! Here, take my hand.”

Chiaki lets go of Kaoru’s sleeve but keeps his hand extended, waiting for Kaoru to take it.

”Uh, what?” Kaoru asks. The request was clear but Kaoru needs extra time to truly process it. ”Hand?”

”Yes, like this”, Chiaki explains, then takes Kaoru’s hand instead of waiting.

”Um”, Kaoru looks down and they are, without a doubt, holding hands. He should separate them before they enter, but… ”To the room?”

”Yes!” Chiaki beams. Kaoru opens his mouth to say more, ask more, but Chiaki tugs him towards the door and Kaoru can’t help but follow with stumbling steps.


	7. Madara*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last year when I wrote a chapter for kaoru and madara, they had like... one canon interaction and zero fics in their tag. now they have a gacha, and so much support!! and it makes me so happy to see there's people who care about this pair. so this one goes out to every madakao out there <3

They’ve been going out for two weeks when Kaoru decides he’s ready to let other people know. They’ll probably start with their classmates – he imagines that’ll be fairly easy. Stand side by side, hand in hand, Izumi will immediately notice what’s going on and after that everything should proceed smoothly. They’ll be asked questions but if Kaoru starts feeling anxious, Madara will notice and resolve the situation.

They meet at the school gates. Madara’s face lights up the instant he spots Kaoru, like it always does. Kaoru’s own smile probably betrays his nervousness.

”Kaoru-san, hi, hi!!”

”Good morning”, Kaoru laughs. ”Big day, huh?”

”Yeah!” Madara grins. ”Is it fine to share a kiss for good luck, since we’re opening up now?”

Before, Kaoru certainly would’ve refused such a request. Now, however, he nods. If someone sees them, so what? They’ve decided to not hide anymore.

There’s many kinds of kisses Madara gives, and this one’s on the more reserved side. It’s short, sweet and simple.

”Just to clarify.” Madara parts but holds Kaoru’s face in his hands. ”We can let anyone know? The whole school, if it comes to that?”

”Well, uh, I don’t know if the whole school will care”, Kaoru blinks. ”But yeah, I’m ready for that. I was thinking we’d start with our own class –”

”They’ll learn in due time!” Without warning, Madara scoops Kaoru up in his arms. ”Now, let us hurry!”

”Madara-kuuUUUUN!” Kaoru’s voice rises higher when Madara starts running. He throws an arm around Madara’s neck for security.

”No need to worry, Kaoru-san! I’d never drop you.”

”That’s not my worry here?!”

Closer to the school doors Madara slows down and Kaoru relaxes. So the new plan seems to be parading Kaoru through the hallways. That’s fine. Kaoru can live with the bridal carry even if it’s embarrassing. So many strange things happen daily at Yumenosaki, maybe some people won’t even notice. Kaoru can even live with… people he knows… seeing. He’ll have to, if Madara walks into the classroom like this. But they were gonna know anyway, right? And now that they enter the first hallway, people don’t seem to be paying attention to them.

”EVERYONE, PLEASE BEAR WITNESS TO MY WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND!”

Kaoru groans and tries to sink lower. He doesn’t need to look to know that now they _definitely_ have everyone’s attention.

Madara strolls through the hallway, humming to himself. Kaoru resigns to his fate and doesn’t struggle, but he avoids meeting anyone’s eyes. Madara doesn’t raise his voice again but he does talk to people as he passes them.

”Coming through… boyfriend delivery… he’s very handsome and caring… sorry, coming through with my amazingly wonderful boyfriend…”

Kaoru doesn’t spot anyone he knows, but he’s certain word will travel. A cluster of first-years whisper furiously as they pass them, and Kaoru thinks one or two of them are in RYUSEITAI. That means Chiaki and Kanata will know, and that means Kanata will tell Hibiki, and that means every third-year will know by the end of the day.

When Madara kicks open the door to their classroom, Kaoru has utterly given up and now drapes over Madara’s arms in a dramatic fashion.

”Good morning!” Madara yells out cheerfully. ”It’s my pleasure to inform you that the handsome boy here is my boyfriend.”

Next are the questions, a dozen of them at once. And then there’s Izumi who doesn’t even try to hide that he’s taking pictures.

”Knights… group… chat. Oops! Sent that to every third-year, clumsy me.”

Kaoru hears his phone ping along everyone else’s and groans.


	8. Arashi*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bi power couple we deserve

When Kaoru asks Arashi to teach him how to bake, it’s mostly just an excuse to spend time together. He doesn’t know if she sees through him or not, but she takes the request seriously and shows up with two matching aprons.

”One for you, one for me~” she singsongs. The aprons are red with white hearts all over them and Kaoru can’t help laughing when he takes one.

”What have you planned for today?” Kaoru slips on the apron.

”I thought we’d start simple and bake some cookies”, Arashi explains. ”You should tie your hair.”

”I don’t have…” Kaoru sticks his hands in his pockets.

”Don’t worry, I’ve got one.” Arashi is by his side in an instant. ”May I?”

”A-ah, yes.”

Arashi hums while she gathers Kaoru’s hair into a ponytail. Huh… her hands are gentle and not one of Kaoru’s hairs is tugged too hard.

”There, all done.” Arashi sounds pleased in herself. ”It really suits you. Let’s wash our hands and get started, okay?”

Cookies are simple, but even with all the cooking Kaoru has done, baking is an unknown territory to him. It’s always been girls baking for him and not the other way around, so he never learned.

”So why baking?” Arashi asks some time after they’ve started. The question catches Kaoru off-guard.

”Well… I just thought it’d be a good skill to know. I already know how to cook, but I’ll never be a perfect husband unless I can bake, too ♪”

”That’s your goal?” Arashi giggles. The sound isn’t malicious, not even teasing, but Kaoru blushes regardless and clears his throat.

”It’s good to know these skills, right? Plus, I’d love to impress someone with handmade treats.”

”Is there a specific person in your mind?” Arashi smiles coyly.

”Uhh… maybe?” Kaoru squirms. ”But she can bake a lot better than I can.”

”Hmm… no matter! You just need to convey your feelings properly and you’ll be fine.”

”I’m not about to confess or anything?!” Kaoru squeaks. ”I just want her to know what I’m capable of.”

”Of course”, Arashi grins. ”Could you grab the flour?”

For a while, it’s all food talk again, flour and sugar and baking soda. Once the dough is ready, Arashi takes a step back and inhales.

”So why me, then?”

”Huh?”

”There wasn’t anyone you’re closer to, who could’ve taught you?” Arashi wipes her hands on her apron, but her gaze is sharp and attentive on Kaoru.

”W-well…” Kaoru is glad the dough is done because his hands are starting to sweat. ”I thought it’d be nice to spend some time together…?”

”I understand”, Arashi nods. ”I’d rather spend time with a pretty girl than some stinky boy, too~”

Her eyes sparkle, and Kaoru feels himself blush from the neck to the tip of his ears.

”Am I a stinky boy, too…?”

Arashi stares at him for a moment and then erupts into bright laughter.

”Don’t worry, you don’t stink. You have a rather nice scent, actually~”

”Oh”, is all Kaoru manages to say. He should have a flirty response to that, but for some reason nothing smart comes to mind. ”I… wash my hair. I mean –”

”You wash your hair?” Arashi quirks a brow.

”With great care. Regularly.” Kaoru covers his face with his hands in shame.

”I get what you mean”, Arashi reassures him. ”Do you want to proceed with the cookies?”

”Yes, please”, Kaoru mutters.

”We’ll roll the dough next and then cut it into shapes. Here.” Arashi hands Kaoru a rolling pin.

”Okay, I’ve got this”, Kaoru nods.

He _ thinks _ he’s got it. Still, after he’s rolled the dough a bit, Arashi clicks her tongue.

”You need to be more gentle. Here, let me show you.”

Kaoru expects her to take the rolling pin from him, but instead she steps up behind him and takes his hands to guide them.

”It’s quite easy”, her breath tickles Kaoru’s neck. ”Just use less pressure, like this.”

She’s using the rolling pin through Kaoru now, but Kaoru has lost all focus. All he registers is the warmth of Arashi’s hands against his and the soft puffs of breath on his neck.

Arashi lets go of his hands and steps back. She’s probably expecting him to continue, but Kaoru is frozen in place.

”Kaoru-chan?” She asks, worried.

”Yes. Uh. That’s…” Kaoru swallows hard. ”I’m fine.”

”Go on”, Arashi steps beside him. ”Impress me.”

Impress…? That sounds familiar. But if this is about what Kaoru said earlier, does she know…?

Kaoru’s chest fills with sudden confidence and he grins at Arashi.

”Okay. I’ll impress you ♪”


	9. 3A trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the little delay in updates! I was planning to post this yesterday, but life got in the way :') hopefully the rest of the month will go smoothly!

They let Izumi pick the movie.

At the time it didn’t seem like a mistake. Kaoru trusts Izumi’s taste, and Chiaki got all excited thinking about what Izumi would choose. Surely Izumi would use his best judgment and go with something he thinks they’d all enjoy?

But once they’re all gathered in Chiaki’s bedroom, Izumi takes a out a DVD with a rather… scary girl on the cover. With long dark hair and intense sunken eyes, she has the classic look of a horror movie girl. She’s hugging a handsome young man who Kaoru assumes has no idea he’s about to be murdered by his girlfriend.

Chiaki picks up the DVD and squints at it.

”Well, Sena! You’ve made an… interesting choice.”

Does Chiaki know? Kaoru can’t tell.

”This looked like it would be… fun.” Izumi takes the DVD.

Oh, but Izumi certainly knows what he’s doing. Kaoru sighs.

”Let me get us something to drink.”

Chiaki leaves the room and Kaoru stares at Izumi.

”Senacchi? You _know_ he’s not good with scary stuff?”

”Yeah”, Izumi admits without delay. ”It’ll be fine, Kao-kun~ he won’t die of fright.”

”I still think it’s a bad idea”, Kaoru frowns.

”Hmm? Are you nervous you’ll be scared too~?”

”No”, Kaoru lies. ”I’m worried about Moricchi, that’s all.”

”I could’ve sworn I saw a little fear in your eyes~”

”Nope! No way! Let’s watch the movie and I’ll prove it to you!”

Izumi crosses his arms, satisfied. Kaoru crosses his arms back and huffs. He just needs to not freak out, even from jumpscares.

”You’re sitting next to Moricchi, though – no matter how clingy he gets.”

Izumi’s smile falters a little.

* * *

”AaaaAAA!!”

Chiaki’s shriek is loud enough to be hreard over the sounds of the movie. Next, Izumi makes a strangled noise which Kaoru assumes is caused by Chiaki tightening his grip on Izumi.

Kaoru would be more amused at the situation if he wasn’t busy keeping himself together. So far Chiaki has been distracting enough that Izumi hasn’t paid attention to Kaoriu, but Kaoru doesn’t know how long he can last.

He feels bad for Chiaki. The movie started out like a romantic drama, until the increasing hints that something isn’t right with the main girl. And now –

”AHHH!”

”What? What happened? I wasn’t watching.” Chiaki’s voice is meek and shaking.

Kaoru glances over Izumi, where Chiaki’s face is buried against Izumi’s arm. Then the person who screamed…

”Getting scared after all, Kao~kun?” Even in the dark, Kaoru can see Izumi’s smug expression.

”A-Anyone would be scared at… th-this”, Kaoru nods towards the screen.

”Nope, not me”, Izumi leans back. Chiaki whimpers and snuggles closer to Izumi.

”Any normal person would – oh, god!”

”What? What? Hakaze, you gotta tell me – is he okay?”

”She bit his face off”, Kaoru wraps his arms around Izumi’s shoulders. ”Moricchi, his _face!”_

”_Nooooo”,_ Chiaki wails. ”Sena, why would you do this to us?!”

”Yeah, why!” Kaoru repeats. He shifts to get his face against Izumi’s shoulder, like Chiaki is still doing on the other side of the couch.

”Stop squeezing me”, Izumi complains. ”It was just his face – and his arm – and his –”

”Stoop”, Kaoru closes his eyes tight. ”Is that what those sound effects are?!”

”He deserved it, since he was cheating on her.”

”He was what?” Chiaki gasps.

”You’d know if you _watched_ the movie”, Izumi tries to shake Chiaki off him. ”Why are you both like radiators? I’m boiling in here.”

”Maybe you should’ve thought of that before you –” Kaoru makes the mistake of looking up. ”–WHAT IS THAT WHAT IS THAT WHAT IS TH-”

”It’s just some intestines”, Izumi groans. ”Seriously, can you stop hugging me so hard?”

”I warned you, Senacchi.”

”Can we watch an action movie next time?” Chiaki asks meekly. ”That would be less scary.”

”Last time we watched an action movie, you got so excited you accidentally punched me in the face”, Izumi sighs. ”Movie nights with you guys are the _worst.”_

”Same time next week?” Kaoru asks.

”Of course”, Izumi scoffs. ”I’ve got the day cleared already.”

”I’ll pick something boring”, Kaoru promises. ”Just for you.”


	10. Rei*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter turned out to have a completely different tone. it's a bit heavier in subject matter, but still full of love!
> 
> warning for implied homophobia from kaoru's dad.

Rei meets Kaoru at the door. He must have been waiting, as he’s there by the time Kaoru opens it.

”I’m home”, Kaoru calls quietly. He feels tired in a way that’s entirely different from physical excercise.

”Welcome home”, Rei greets back, then embraces him.

Rei’s arms are a comfort, and for a moment Kaoru simply stands there, letting Rei rub circles into his back.

”I’m home”, Kaoru mutters, an usually needless repetition that feels like the most important thing right now.

”Do you want anything? Water, tea?” Rei asks.

”You”, Kaoru replies.

”You already have all of me, darling”, Rei laughs softly. ”I’ll get some tea going.”

Even in the kitchen Kaoru doesn’t want to let go, so Rei prepares tea with Kaoru latching onto him from behind. Touching Rei in any way is grounding and Kaoru lays his chin on Rei’s shoulder whenever he can.

Only once they’re both seated and Kaoru has a hot cup of tea in his hands, does Rei broach the subject.

”So…” Rei seems unsure. Maybe he doesn’t know if Kaoru is ready to talk about it, so Kaoru gives him a reassuring nod. ”How did it go?”

”About as well as you’d imagine.” Kaoru looks down at his tea, watches the steaming liquid. ”He hasn’t changed.”

Rei nods. It’s what they both expected.

”Did he disown you…?”

”Hm”, Kaoru chuckles weakly, a sign of something brighter under all of today’s gloom. ”He didn’t get the chance to.”

”He didn’t?” Rei frowns.

”I disowned myself first.”

Kaoru gives Rei a small grin. Even with all the hurt, with how tiring today has been, Kaoru can feel a surge of pride when he says those words. The way Rei looks at him in return, a little bit stunned but eyes gleaming with fondness, makes Kaoru feel even prouder.

”Oh, darling.” Rei sighs and reaches for Kaoru’s hand over the table. ”You did it. Did you tell him everything?”

”Everything.” Kaoru lifts up Rei’s hand, kisses the back of it, then tilts their hands so Rei can see he’s wearing his ring. ”I invited him to the wedding… He didn’t take that one well.”

”Kaoru!” Rei looks half horrified, half amused. ”Not only brave, but cheeky as well!”

”Yeah, well, isn’t that why you’re marrying me?” Kaoru can feel himself becoming more alive with every line of banter.

”I’m marrying you because I love you”, Rei counters.

Kaoru didn’t expect a genuine answer. He’s a little stunned by the way Rei looks at him at the moment, full of devotion and care.

”I’ve thought a lot about family. You know… what it means to have one.” Kaoru sighs. ”I don’t need a father like that, do I? I can make my own family… with you.”

”And we will”, Rei promises. ”Together.”

Kaoru picks up his tea cup and takes a long sip. The tension from earlier is leaving his body. As scary as things may be, they have each other.

”Hey, Rei.”

”Mmh?” Rei tilts his head.

”Should we adopt?”

”Kaoru”, Rei laughs. ”We’re not even married yet.”

”Yeah, but one day. In the future.”

Rei looks at him for a moment, then smiles.

”Yeah. I can see it.”

”I’d like a daughter”, Kaoru sighs wistfully. ”Someone I could spoil.”

He looks down at the glittering ring on his finger. Family, huh… It took him a long time to realise he can make a new one.

”She’d have the best father in the world.”

”Two fathers”, Kaoru reminds Rei.

”Two fathers”, Rei nods. ”Together.”


	11. Kanata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with this chapter, I wanted to delve into the sweet and trusting friendship these two have (though of course you can read it any way you want). I just think it's really lovely how they find comfort in each other and understand each other... ;;

As the school year progresses, Kaoru and Kanata spend more time together. Kaoru goes to the club room more often, but they also see outside club activities. They discover they have more in common than they thought. That’s how they end up regularly meeting after classes, club activities and unit activities are all done. Neither has a strong desire to go home before absolutely necessary. Neither would even call it a home.

This particular day has been a clear one. No clouds in the sky, so when the world begins to turn dark, Kaoru suggests stargazing. Kanata nods in agreement and they start searching for a good spot.

And this particular day has been a calm one in more ways than one. Kanata seems content and Kaoru can very well see why: it’s relaxing to just spend time together, with no worries of having to be anywhere. They had a club meeting earlier, which always lifts their moods. Kanata took half an hour to say goodbye to all the fish and Kaoru took a nap.

Once they find the perfect hill they sit down and huddle close together for warmth. The sky is now lit up with stars, and Kaoru sighs in contentment.

”Do you know any constellations?” Kaoru asks. He knows a few himself, but is curious about Kanata.

”Yes”, Kanata nods. ”I know ’all’ of them.”

”All?” Kaoru gapes. ”You’re serious?!”

”Yes”, Kanata repeats.

”Whoa. I was gonna impress you by naming a few, but it’s gonna be the other way around, huh…?”

”Hehe”, Kanata giggles. ”No need to be ’embarrassed’.”

”Okay, let me hear some.”

”That one… is a ’fish’.”

That’s only to be expected. Kaoru nods. He’s not one hundred percent certain where Kanata is pointing, but he knows there’s a fish somewhere up there.

”Oh! That one… a ’crab’.”

Again, that one exists. One of the western zodiac, right?

”Over there… ’dolphin’.”

Kaoru keeps nodding. Has he heard of a dolphin constellation before, though?

”What about that one?” Kaoru points.

”There? …An ’eel’.”

Okay, that’s… interesting? Is there really an eel constellation?

”A ’moray eel’. That one over 'there' is a ’spiny eel’.”

”Wait, Kanata-kun”, Kaoru interrupts. ”There’s two different eel constellations?”

”No, three”, Kanata corrects him. ”The ’garden eel’, over there.”

That can’t be true? Kaoru needs to ask further.

”Is there… a jellyfish constellation?”

”Two of them!” Kanata says happily. ”There, and ’there’.”

So that’s how it is. Kaoru relaxes; it’s just like Kanata to see sea creatures even in the sky. Maybe Kaoru should try looking at the world like he does?

”Kanata-kun?” Kaoru asks. ”What do you see when you look up?”

”An ’ocean’”, Kanata breathes, gaze cast at the sky.

It’s a fitting answer, and Kaoru scoots a little closer to Kanata.

”Do you think they’re having fun? All the eels and fish and jellyfish, swimming up there free of worry?”

”Without a ’doubt’”, Kanata nods. ”Look… that one is ’swimming’ fast.”

Kaoru follows Kanata’s finger and just spots a shooting star before it disappears.

”You’re right”, he laughs. ”That one swam so fast I nearly missed it.”


	12. Nazuna*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wheezes* it's ten minutes into november in my timezone

Kaoru wakes up when Nazuna tries to leave the bed without being noticed. Most of the mornings he succeeds and Kaoru keeps sleeping while Nazuna leaves to work at the daycare. Other mornings such as this one, Kaoru is either awake to begin with or wakes when Nazuna moves.

”Honey”, Kaoru mumbles with a coarse voice. Instinctively, he throws his arms around Nazuna’s waist. ”Were you gonna leave without a kiss?”

”Urk!” Nazuna makes a sound. ”I thought you were asleep…!”

”I was, but then you tried to escape.”

Nazuna combs his fingers through Kaoru’s hair. It’s a technique to make him relaxed, to get him to fall asleep again. Sometimes it works, but today Kaoru feels awake enough to get stubborn.

”Nooo”, he whines quietly. ”Gimme a kiss.”

It’s not that Nazuna was against morning cuddles – he’s glad to indulge when he’s not working. The problem is that if Kaoru is awake, he won’t let Nazuna go.

”One kiss and then I go. Promise?”

Kaoru gazes up at Nazuna. He doesn’t want to make promises he won’t keep.

”Mmm…” He grumbles a bit. ”Maybe…”

Nazuna must be feeling soft because that’s enough for him. He leans down for the kiss but that’s when Kaoru strikes, pulling Nazuna close and holding him there.

”Kaoru!” Nazuna squeaks. ”I hafta go to work!”

”Those kids can make it without you.” Kaoru snuggles his face into Nazuna’s neck. ”I’m your boyfriend.”

”I don’t get paid to look after you”, Nazuna quips.

”I’ll get cold without you.”

”I’ll get you an extra blanket before I go.”

”What if I fall sick while you’re gone?”

”Then you can just call me.”

”Ugh”, Kaoru groans. ”You really, _really_ have to go?”

”Really, _really.”_

Kaoru knows all this, of course. At least he managed to get some extra time… and now he can go back to sleep peacefully.

”I love you”, he sighs.

”That won’t get me to stay.”

”Hey! I meant it”, Kaoru pouts. ”I love you even when you cruelly leave me alone in the mornings –”

Nazuna gives him a glare. Kaoru grins back weakly, but finally releases Nazuna, who huffs.

”You’re impossible, you know that?”

”And you woke up earlier than you need in case I wanted cuddles.”

Nazuna glances at the alarm clock on the table beside him, though he needn’t to. Even with the delay, he’s not about to be late.

”Well, I never know when you’ll take me captive.” Nazuna huffs again, but the effect is lost when the expression on his face is melting into a smile. ”Go back to sleep, okay?”

Kaoru yawns. He was more alert there for a while, but now his sleepiness is taking him over again.

”Will you be here when I wake up?”

”No”, Nazuna tells the truth. ”Unless you sleep the _entire _day.”

”Tempting…” Kaoru mutters. His eyes slip closed and he yawns again.

”Sleep well”, Nazuna’s voice is oddly distant. The last thing Kaoru feels before falling back asleep is the press of lips against his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONCLUDES THE OCTOBER CHAPTERS! you'll notice that the work isn't completed; there's one more chapter to come on kaoru's birthday! assuming I finish it...


	13. UNDEAD + Anzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BIRTHDAY CHAPTER TIME!! Kaoru means so much to me (which you can guess from the existence of this whole fic), and this was a chapter I wanted to write in last year but didn't manage due to time restraints... so this year it happened!
> 
> thank you everyone SO MUCH for reading, giving kudos, and commenting! I didn't reply to any comments individually, but all the support means the world to me. let's all keep on loving kaoru!!
> 
> and once more, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAORU!! we love you!!

Rei’s birthday is almost over. It’s been a long one, and the party has gone on for hours now. They had to start it late since their school doesn’t allow them to take days off for birthday celebrations. If it did the third years would’ve been off school for the whole week, save Halloween.

Nearly all of the guests have left too, leaving only UNDEAD and Anzu. Kaoru yawns; he’s considered leaving many times in the last hour, but something has made him stay every time. Maybe it’s Anzu’s presence? Though Kaoru wishes she’d leave to get a good night’s sleep – she’s seemed exhausted lately. Or maybe it’s the fact that nobody else from UNDEAD has yet to leave… it would feel wrong to be the first one, with Rei being the one celebrated.

Either way Kaoru is still here, sipping a glass of iced tea.

”Senpai? We’re out of tomato juice…”

Adonis’s expression is apologetic. He hasn’t yet asked if Kaoru would get some more, but Kaoru can see he’s about to. He gives a smile and a nod.

”I’ll go get some. We don’t need a lot, right? It’s nearly midnight.”

”Sakuma-senpai might want one more bottle…” Adonis glances to where their leader leans against a table, chatting with Anzu. ”I was thinking I’d start cleaning up the cake, so…”

”I hear you. No problem, it’s his birthday after all.”

”Thank you.” Adonis seems relieved.

* * *

When Kaoru comes back the lights are out. It’s strange – the lights in the hallway were fine? Kaoru turns to find the light switch when the door closes behind him and he’s left in complete darkness.

”Guys?” He calls out. ”Are you here? Is this a prank?”

Why would they shut the lights on him? And why would Adonis, such a good boy, be in on this? Kaoru stumbles towards the door, searching with one hand to find the light switch.

”Come on? This isn’t funny, I –”

The lights turn on at the same time someone toots a horn of some sort.

”CONGRATULATIONS!!”

Kaoru yelps and drops the bottle he’s holding. The room falls silent after the crash, and Kaoru quickly turns around, laying a hand over his heart.

”Wh-what the hell?”

The people in the room are mostly the same as when he left. Only Koga is missing – Kaoru assumes he can be found by the light switch. Something else is different, too, but Kaoru can’t quite put his finger on it, especially now that his heart is beating ten miles a minute.

”Happy birthday?” Adonis says, eyes at the floor by Kaoru’s feet. Kaoru looks down at the carnage: glass shards and tomato juice, some splashed on his feet.

”It’s not my…?” Kaoru begins. How’s he supposed to move with this mess around him?

”We wanted to, ah, surprise you”, Rei says delicately.

”It’s midnight. Ugh, gross, it’s on me too”, Koga groans, shaking a leg out.

It’s midnight…? Then that means…

Kaoru takes out his phone. Two minutes past, which means Rei’s birthday is technically over and Kaoru’s has begun.

”…Heh.” Kaoru can’t help the smile spreading on his face. ”I gotta admit, that’s kinda genius. Thanks, everyone. But…” He glances down again. ”Well…”

”Don’t move”, Anzu warns. ”The glass is dangerous. We’ll get it, okay?”

She looks at Rei and Adonis who both nod. Kaoru stays still while they all pick up glass and mop up tomato juice.

* * *

By the time the cleaning is done it’s well past midnight. Kaoru now notices what’s changed in the room; the banners have been replaced, sporting Kaoru’s name instead of Rei’s. It’s kind of impressive they did this in the short time Kaoru was gone; he even hurried in getting the tomato juice. There’s no new food though, and most of the decorations are still the same. It’s understandable, as the main party is going to be in the afternoon.

What they do now is give Kaoru gifts. When Anzu mentions the word Kaoru expects them to whip out gift boxes out of nowhere, but none of them do such a thing. Instead, Koga clears his throat.

”I was thinkin’ what I should give ya… But then it got obvious.” He fidgets a bit, looks around. ”I really gotta go first?”

”I can take your place”, Adonis suggests.

”S’fine”, Koga sighs. ”So… I thought I’ll let’cha crash at my place whenever you want.”

”Huh?” Kaoru blinks. ”Oh, wow.”

”Is it dumb?” Koga looks a bit nervous.

”No, it’s…” Kaoru searches for the words. ”Really nice? Like, super nice.”

”Of course”, Koga puts up his chin. ”Heh, knew you’d like it.”

”We noticed you don’t like going home”, Adonis explains. ”Which brings us to my gift. I’ve already asked about it, and everyone at my home is okay with you coming over for dinner sometimes.”

This is oddly in line with Koga’s gift. If Kaoru wasn’t smiling before he definitely is now.

”Thank you. I’ll take you up on that sometime.”

Rei seems to be lost in thought when Kaoru looks at him. What’s he going to offer? Breakfast?

”Hmm… you’ve skipped a lot of classes this year, correct?” Rei tilts his head. ”I’d love to help you catch up with schoolwork.”

”Wait, uh, don’t you skip just as many?” Kaoru frowns.

”It _ was _ my birthday a mere hour ago. Perhaps this can be a mutual gift? Making sure we both graduate~”

”Maybe you’ve got a point… thanks.”

All three seem satisfied, and Kaoru grins at them. Maybe it’s not so bad to lean on others sometimes. He’s said as much to Kanata before, hasn’t he?

”Umm…”

They all turn to look at Anzu. Her brows are scrunched. Kaoru thought only UNDEAD members would give him gifts at this occasion, but maybe Anzu will, too…?

”What is it?” he asks.

”I thought about what to get you as a present.” Anzu puts her hands on her hips. ”But couldn’t come to a conclusion. Then I decided I should ask _ you _ what you want. So, ask for anything.”

Kaoru blinks. Anzu is letting him choose…? Is this a normal custom for a birthday?

Everyone is looking at him. They’ll probably expect him to pick something obvious, like a kiss… but Kaoru doesn’t really want to force that on Anzu just because she says he can ask for anything.

”I want…” Kaoru begins. What should it be? A homemade bento? A day out together? Or… ”Ah, I’ve got it. Anzu-chan, I want you to rest.”

”What?” Anzu is taken aback. ”That’s your request…?”

”Yeah!” Kaoru nods. Now he’s certain. ”You’ve been so tired lately. I know you’re everyone’s producer, but you gotta be your own producer too and take time for yourself!”

Slowly, Anzu starts to smile. It’s contagious, and soon the rest of them are smiling, too.

The others are all giving Kaoru the gift of their time; it’s only fair Kaoru doesn’t take the same from someone who already has so little of it.

”Well!” Rei beams. ”Who’s up for more celebrating?”

”S’like, ass o’clock”, Koga yawns. ”Can we do this in the morning?”

”He’s right”, Kaoru admits. ”If I don’t get my beauty sleep I’ll look horrid for my own birthday party.”

”So, normal?” Koga asks.

”Hey!” Kaoru whines, but starts to laugh right after. ”Big words from someone who just offered to have sleepovers with me.”

”They’re not _ sleepovers.” _

”They sure sounded like it~”

* * *

  


Even going home tonight doesn’t make Kaoru’s mood fall. He’s found the greatest gift of all; precious friends who will be there by his side.


End file.
